Hidden Secret
by Howarand
Summary: What happened When Voldemort knows they are others that can kill him. It's a Kyle xy harry Potter Cross over


**Hidden Secret**  
Dumbledore had been focusing too much at Hogwarts. Which led him to neglect about the experiment, that have been set up 16 years ago,If he wasn't to focus on his school he should be there on time before it was to experiment, I am talking about, it's not any kind of experimentation, and it's a human investigate. It's where they take someone genetics and put him or her in a pod.  
The pod fix with electric charges and more. The Experiment is like a computer that could link to someone mind and made him or her smarter.  
Long ago, they were a man. His name was Adam, it was a year before harry been born, when lily and James were alive.  
Adam was smart, intelligent man. He wasn't any kind of man; he was very special, his brained wasn't same as any regular human, except for her.

She was Adam high school sweetheart. They'd share everything with each other. She was so competitive, she could go to a pool game, and could beat the head of the game.  
If you wondering who she is, buckle up and let me tell you. First her name is Sarah, beautiful black long hair, hazel eyes, and she was athletics. Adam best friend even had an eye for her.  
Let me tell you what happened between the trios.  
Once upon a time

 **... ... ... ... ... ,... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...** **17 years ago** **... ... ... ... ... ,... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Adam Baylin was the smartest scientist that had ever existed.

He had spent most of his time working in this project called ZZYZX.

His project was (How to build human, brain think like an aliens, to reads a books in like 50 second)

He spent most of his times working; if he wasn't working he was with his girlfriend.

His girlfriend's name was Sarah, Beautiful black hair, and hazel eyes; her eyes were so beautiful you could die on them, I mean literally.

Sarah was the most competitive woman in the world. She was good at everything; Her best talent was to compete.

Sarah was the girl you don't mess with; she was moody, at times hyper, brave and at times possessive.  
It took Adam almost a year to make her agree to go out with him.  
Adam best friend Bryan was always Jealous of him. I mean Adam had the most intelligent, beautiful, smart and she could make you crawl by her eyes.

Sometimes Bryan was envy Adam; sure Adam was his best friend. Every now and then he would steal glances at Sarah.

Of course Sarah didn't liked him that way. To her he was just Bryan; her little brother, and her boyfriend best friend.

Three years of dating Adam. Sarah felt alone, unwanted at times. Adams wanted to do something impossible she didn't want to get her life into. Her life was depolarized from dating him.

She didn't want to put kids on a machine that could kill them. She wasn't that heartless…  
She might want to be the best, at everything, but not that.

She wouldn't want her daughter or son to be in that situation she won't jeopardize that for anything.  
Countless time passes Adam and her relationship was madness. He kept arguing with her. But she will not do that... she wouldn't let her kid being treated like a machine, that need to give them they answer and do the crappy work.

They wouldn't be just a computer to her. She couldn't believe Adam would think like that she thought he'd grown up, past his childish issues.

As time pass her and Adam seeing less and less together. Sometimes she had Bryan that was telling her sweet stuff when she was sad.

She was hopeful for it she got someone she could count on.

Adam wanted to have the baby with her. But she was being childish. Adam didn't need that; he won't take her disrespectful behavior.  
Adam what is it? You seem down. The woman asks with curiosity. Adam turned to her having his hand pushing it to his tangle of hair. He didn't know why Grace was being nice to him, since he and Sarah started having problem.  
I am fine he stated.  
Grace came between his legs lifting his heads to look at her. Adam try to blanch but didn't. All he know what how hurt he was.  
You not fine Adam. You, You... She stops. Was it Sarah? Did she do it?  
"None, your business. "Adam replied standing up.

Grace tries to grab his arm but he snatched it away before she could reach it.  
Grace letting a gap, turning to the angry woman she should be.  
"Adam, Sarah can't treat you like that, you need someone better."  
Adam looks at her studying her. Now he knows what she wanted. She wanted him.

"If she doesn't deserves me is it you that deserve me?" He yelled. You are no better, you're the one that always giving me the cold eyes, Grace. What change?"

The girl mouth dropped completely trying to replace the next sentence she was going to say.

"Adam, I've change."

"You change?" Adam step closer. He knew what he's doing was wrong but he was so hurt he couldn't think straight. Yes I change. Grace took another step closer that bring them almost imitate.  
Grace kiss him and he kiss back.

 **... ... ... ... ... ,... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Two weeks later... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Sarah, I need to tell you something." She left the door open for Bryan to come in, patting her hands to the couch to sit.  
"What did you want to tell me Bryan, is it that bad?" Asked Sarah.

Bryan shook his head sadly. By his reaction Sarah new it wasn't good. She felt nervous and jumpy.

"This is hard, for me to say Sarah." Bryan had told her. Now Sarah wanted to know. Why is it hard she thought?

"Bryan tell me please…"  
Before Sarah could finish her role sentence Bryan put the bombshell in.

Adam slept with Grace, I think now she's pregnant with his baby. He said quickly. The word cut Sarah like a knife.  
Her face dropped and She felt like she was dreaming. one tears drop into two and three, and four.  
Bryan massaged her, letting her cried on his shoulder.

"I would never do that to you Sarah." He whispers into her ear. I would never, Bryan doesn't deserve your love. I love you Sarah."

Sarah looked back at him and burst into more tears.  
Thais time, Bryan felt he was to Power. He will take the advantage to have a kid with Sarah to experiment as Adam was doing.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hello guys. I know I need an Editor or a Beta. can someone please be it. Please**


End file.
